School Daze
by Miss Soupy
Summary: [oneshot]Naruto always dreamt the biggest, and that would hold true in any setting. NaruSaku


A/N: This fic is dedicated to the awesome wonderful manliest man ever chu-taichou!! Thank you for being such a wonderful friend, and many more birthdays!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

School Daze

A lone figure made its way into the now vacant school yard, the wind rustling their cloak. They stopped a moment, eyes flicking from side to side, and finding the yard vacant, moved towards the two story school building before them.

"Kuso…late again."

Passing by rows of windows, they made their way towards the front of the school at a jog, but then suddenly stopped. Blue eyes looked up to an open window on the second floor as a voice floated down towards them.

"…_the legend of the nine-tailed fox, the Kyuubi. It was known as a terrible demon with unstoppable power. It destroyed everything in its path, and showed no mercy on anyone. According to the legend, one great leader rose up to protect his people, sacrificing himself to stop the Kyuubi. It is unknown whether the beast was killed, for it was never seen again. But some say, it could not be killed, and instead was sealed and awaits its chance to return."_

A grin spread across the figures face as he bent his knees and sprang upwards.

"…_Of course, this is just a story—_NARUTO!"

"Hi Sakura-chan!" the blonde boy called from the window sill right before a fist planted itself in his cheek.

Immediately, the previously quiet classroom broke into chaos as Naruto fell to the ground with a howl of pain, several students began snickering, and a thud was heard as another student collapsed altogether.

"Iruka-sensei! Hinata fainted again," a student with red tattoo triangles called, trying to help a shaken dark haired girl into her seat again.

The teacher, who was wishing desperately that he could just sink into the floor and be done with such nonsense, realized he could _not_ do as he wished and would instead have to take a different course of action.

"Everyone, settle down please! Kiba, could you take Hinata to see Shizune? Thank you. Sakura, let me deal with Naruto. Naruto _come here._"

Naruto, who had managed to pick himself up, had been facing a livid Sakura. The pink haired girl had not been so keen on his surprise arrival through the window she stood next to and felt the need to show her displeasure through painful physical reprimanding. At the beckon of their teacher, Sakura had paused, her fists around the boy's collar and reluctantly released him, allowing Natuto to trudge up to the front of the classroom where Iruka stood.

"Naruto, you're late _again_."

Smiling embarrassedly at his teacher, the blonde admitted, "Yeah, sorry Iruka-sensei. My alarm clock is broken, and I can't afford a new one."

Sadness flickered in the man's eyes and he shook his head. "Try to be on time tomorrow Naruto. For now, take your seat. I'm sure Shikamaru will let you borrow his book…since he seems to be asleep right now."

Flashing a wide grin, Naruto nodded and took his seat, leaving Iruka to massage his temples in peace.

"Hey Shikamaru," Naruto whispered, prodding the boy with a finger. "What page are we on?"

Cracking an eye open, the lazy genius gave Naruto the best exasperated look he could with only one eye and said, "I'm _sleeping_."

The blonde blinked. "Oh yeah…"

---

Students filed out of the classroom, making their way out into the hall and to their next class. Naruto peered past the heads in the crowded hallway until a familiar pink color caught his eye. Keeping the girl in his sights, he followed her into another classroom where she made a beeline for a chair in the front at the far side of the room and sat down.

Adjusting the knapsack on his back, Naruto moved to take the chair between Sakura and the window.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" he tried, unsure if the girl was still mad at him over the scare he had given her.

She glanced his way, and for a moment he thought she would punch him again, but instead she replied, "You better be careful Naruto. If you are late anymore you might be expelled."

Naruto grimaced and nodded his head, but then an odd sound filled the air and he looked up to locate the source of the disturbance. Many of the female students had suddenly become excited about something, pointing and giggling at someone in the doorway. The something, or more precisely _someone_, seemed to be ignoring them and was walking over to the opposite side of the room.

The boy had dark hair and a brooding expression, and took the seat directly behind him.

_Sasuke_, his mind supplied, and for a moment Naruto felt surprised that the boy was there, but then didn't understand why he would feel that way.

"Hi Sasuke-kun," Sakura greeted, and received a nod in return while Naruto scowled at the Uchiha.

A bell rang, and the girls began to settle down and take their seats and Naruto was forced to end his glaring match and face forward once more. He was surprised to find the front of the classroom empty however, and looked to Sakura for an explanation.

"That Kakashi-sensei…late again…" Sakura muttered in annoyance, her jaw setting in a dangerous line causing Naruto to gulp out of reflex.

Without really understanding why, the image of her like that had sent a chill down his spine, and he couldn't help but think he had seen it many times before.

Not given much of a choice, the students sunk down in their chairs and waited…and waited…and waited some more.

Around 15 minutes into the period, a puff of smoke appeared and then was replaced by their mask-wearing teacher who gave an eye crease and a wave.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura called in unison, and the man's single showing eye drooped a bit.

"I got lost on the road-"

"Of life?" Sakura supplied, her voice dangerous.

"Ah, well that," Kakashi nodded, his voice cheery. "Clearly you have never been in the teachers lounge."

Sakura blinked slowly and Naruto stared back in confusion, but Kakashi was already moving on.

"Today is the last day you will be allowed to work on your projects in class, so do be sure to give it some effort today."

The sounds of groaning students, rustling paper, and moving desks filled the classroom, and their teacher moved to his desk where he kicked his feet up and pulled out very suspicious reading material.

After pulling her chair closer to where Naruto and Sasuke were, Sakura brought out a few pieces of paper.

"We're almost done here, just need to add the last few hand seals."

Conjuring up a textbook out of her bag, she handed it to Sasuke who began lazily flipping through it. Naruto took one of the sheets of paper and read over what looked like a complicated jutsu. Scratching his head, he leaned back feeling the breeze from outside. He honestly had tried to listen to what Sakura was saying, but then the sun had felt so good and he was in such a relaxed position, his mind began to wander and he closed his eyes.

"That Gai is such a nut, aint he? It's all the better for us though, doesn't even notice us missing."

Peeking an eye open, Naruto turned an ear to the open window to hear better.

"Yeah, just goes on about that Lee guy, which has to be related to him somehow. He's just as weird."

Snickering was heard, and Naruto frowned in annoyance.

The boys continued. "That Lee, doesn't he obsess over that one girl, the underclassmen?"

"Pink hair, no chest?"

"That's the one!"

Naruto gritted his teeth dangerously, his eyes snapping open.

"Hmm…that one does have a nice ass though."

Immediately Naruto sprang forward in his chair, but a hand on his shoulder held him down. The blonde looked to see Sasuke had stopped him, but then Sakura's voice broke through.

"What do you think the last hand sign should be, Naruto?"

She was looking at him expectantly, and Naruto looked down to the open book that had appeared on his desk.

"Uh, how about that one?" he guessed, pointing randomly to a sign while Sakura leaned forward to inspect it.

"Hmm," she nodded thoughtfully. "That's a good idea Naruto."

Grinning goofily at Sakura's praise, Naruto momentarily forgot his anger and instead watched as Sakura quickly wrote something down.

"Alright, finished!" Sakura said happily, giving the papers to Sasuke who had activated his sharingan. "Now I'll put this on the poster board tonight. Sasuke-kun can give the demonstration tomorrow and Naruto and I will tell them about the jutsu."

"But Sakura-chan," Naruto whined, "I should do the demonstration. I'm going to be the best ninja after all." Jabbing a thumb at himself, Naruto grinned and puffed out his chest while Sasuke and Sakura watched, their faces dubious.

"Sasuke already copied it Naruto," Sakura told him and the boy seemed to deflate somewhat. "But I'll need your help presenting the jutsu."

Immediately he perked up once more and gave a determined, "Leave it to me Sakura-chan!"

"But this time, no writing on the blackboard, Naruto."

"Huh?"

-----

Nose in the air, Naruto gave a sniff, taking in the delicious smells of the cafeteria. Naturally, lunch would be his favorite subject, and he was quite good at it.

"Aw, ramen again?"

"I think its leftovers from yesterday."

Frowning, Naruto shook his head. Some people just didn't appreciate the delicious simplicity that was ramen.

"Hurry up Forehead or all the hot food will be taken!" a blonde called from the hot lunch line, and Naruto felt someone brush past him.

"Why, are you planning on taking it all Ino-pig?" Sakura teased as she joined her friend in line.

Moving into the line himself, Naruto stood one person away from the two girls.

"Ohhhh! Look its Sasuke-kun! How does he manage to look so perfect every day?" Ino squealed, and Naruto saw she wasn't the only girl to do so as many others took the opportunity to watch as he passed by.

Sakura however shrugged indifferently which caused Ino to look at her in worry. "You know Forehead, ever since you started that group project with him and Naruto, you've been different."

"When you work with someone, you really learn about who they really are," Sakura replied easily, taking a tray and moving down the line.

Mimicking her actions, Ino continued, "And also, I've noticed you've been acting more friendly towards Naruto."

At the mention of his name, Naruto ducked back behind the person in front of him while continuing to listen to the conversation ahead.

"Look Ino, when I assigned meetings to work on the project outside of school, Naruto was the one who showed up, not Sasuke. He bailed out on us, and even though Naruto wasn't always the best of help, at least he was there and _tried_."

Taking a bowl of ramen, Sakura placed it on her tray and looked up at a smiling Ino. "You know what? I think you are finally growing up."

"You say that like you have."

"Naturally," Ino replied, flipping her hair before picking up her tray. As the two girls moved over to get their eating utensils, Naruto had finally reached his destination.

"Hey old man, give me the usual!" he called, eagerly awaiting his lunch.

"Naruto," Teuchi greeted, his voice sounding oddly sad. "I'm sorry but I can't give you ramen unless you have money to pay. If I keep giving it for free I might lose my job, and it's not fair to the other students who don't bring their lunch money. I really am sorry Naruto."

"Kuso…wait maybe I have something…" frantically Naruto searched his pockets, turning them inside out and finding them empty.

With a sigh, Naruto stepped out of line, giving the bowls of ramen one last longing look before leaving. His stomach gave a rumble in protest and he patted it comfortingly.

"Its ok, we'll eat ramen later." he told it, and looked up just in time to stop himself from running over a tray laden Sakura.

"Hey, be careful!" Sakura scolded, but then looked him over. "Where's your lunch?"

Looking sheepish, Naruto replied, "I forgot my lunch money."

The pink haired girl paused and looked down to her tray, biting her lip in thought.

"You know, I really am sick of ramen. I don't think I can even eat it again." Quickly shoving her tray towards a surprised Naruto she continued, "You can have mine."

But Sakura-chan, what will you eat?" he asked, searching her eyes worriedly.

Waving a hand at him she turned to leave, "I'll be fine. See you later Naruto."

Naruto smiled softly at her back and then took his tray up to the roof to eat his ramen. There were a few others scattered around the roof, Shikamaru stared lazily at the sky as his friend Chouji munched on potato chips, there was a boy in the corner whose face was hidden behind dark glasses and a large hood, and then there was Sasuke silently looking across the yard from his perch on the railing.

Taking a seat, Naruto took up his bowl and began eating his ramen at his usual record breaking pace.

"Thank you Sakura-chan!" he said out loud, happily patting his satisfied stomach as he set his empty bowl down. The others glanced at him for a moment, but then a yelp was heard from down below.

Leaping up, Naruto ran to the side to look over to find a gang of boys pushing around a helpless looking student. They laughed as they jostled the boy between them, never letting him out of the circle.

With a growl, Naruto yelled down, "Leave that kid alone!"

When the gang made no move to take his advice, Naruto turned to the others who were watching him curiously.

"We have to help him!" he told them while the other boys remained silent. Naruto looked at Sasuke who shrugged in return. "Fine," Naruto muttered, determined to help the student even if he had to do it alone.

Springing over the railing, Naruto fell to the ground and grabbed the closest guy with a hard jerk, sending him flying behind him.

"It's Uzumaki!" the leader called releasing the student who immediately ran for it.

Naruto offered him a feral smirk and crossed his arms, his jacket billowing as he faced off against the gang.

"First I heard you making fun of Sakura-chan, now you are picking on defenseless kids? I'm not about to stand for that," he told them, cerulean eyes glinting in a way that made it hard to tell if they were really blue or crimson.

The leader seemed to hesitate a moment, but then called back, "What's it to you Uzumaki? You should keep your nose out of other people's business."

"You should know that anyone you bully _is _my business!"

"Is that right? Then you should know," the boy sneered, breaking out into a sinister smile. "I meant what I said about the girl."

As soon as the words clicked into place in his head, Naruto snapped. Launching himself forward, he came in low and punched him in the gut. The leader immediately fell, the air knocked out of his lungs, and seeing this, the others began running at Naruto. One tried to grab Naruto from behind, and received two elbows in his stomach for his efforts and fell to the ground with a yelp. Striking out towards another boy, Naruto's fist made contact with the side of his face causing him to wheel back. A boy came at him from each side and Naruto stepped back as the two collided with each other. The last boy sent a kick at Naruto's ankles, causing him to lose his balance, but with a twist, he sent a kick into the boy's groin.

Standing, Naruto pointed his thumb towards the ground. "You lose," he told them, before turning to walk away.

"Teme…" the leader cursed, slowly getting to his feet once more. "I'm not finished!"

Hearing the boy yell, Naruto turned just in time to find a fist about to make contact with his face. Closing his eyes reflexively, Naruto awaited the punch, but it never came. Cracking his eyes open once more, Naruto found the boy was frozen in place, and looking around him saw a frowning Shikamaru.

"Thanks Shikamaru," Asuma called, cigarette wagging from his lips. "Sorry but its detention for you tough guys."

While Asuma was busy picking up the fallen gang, the leader spoke quietly to Naruto, "You got lucky this time, got saved by your buddy there."

Scowling, Naruto shot back, "I don't need anyone's help against you."

"Then prove it." He challenged, causing Naruto's eyes to flash in anger.

"That's enough from you," Asuma said, pulling the boy away before nodding at Naruto. "Better get to class."

Naruto's eyes flickered over the boy before he turned and left, Shikamaru following slowly behind.

----

"Ah, my wonderful class! You are looking exceptionally youthful today!" Gai exuberantly cried, looking around at the clearly _bored_ expressions of the class. "Now watch as I demonstrate today's exercise."

Students moved forward to watch their teacher, but Naruto moved towards the back. He was still angry, and knowing he had unfinished business was making him restless. Looking over his shoulder, Naruto spotted his escape.

As the students moved about the room to begin practicing their taijutsu, Sakura looked around and noticed something was missing.

"That idiot!"she muttered to herself as she double checked the room and saw Naruto was no where to be found. "He's going to get himself expelled!"

Looking towards the back of the room, she saw the door leading outside was open a crack. After sending a look to Ino, she began moving towards the back. Ino in turn nodded to Hinata who gave a brief nod back and promptly fainted.

As Gai-sensei and various other students surrounded the girl, Sakura snuck out the back door with a whispered "Thanks Hinata".

---

Hands stuffed in his pockets, Naruto moved steadily away from the school. He didn't feel worried just anxious to get it over with. As long as they bullied others, Naruto would continue to give them back what they deserved. It was his silent promise to himself and anyone who was ever bullied.

What they had said about Sakura, talking about her so disrespectfully, was the ultimate offense, and he would be sure to get them double for it.

A rain drop hit Naruto's nose with a soft _plunk!_ And when he paused to rub it, he heard footsteps approaching from behind.

"Naruto!"

Wheeling, Naruto was met with a panting Sakura. Well actually a panting, _extremely_ cross Sakura.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The question hung in the air as Naruto tried to think of an easier way to answer her. But then his face hardened, stubbornness kicking in as he replied, "I have to do this Sakura-chan."

It began sprinkling softly, but neither paid it any mind.

"You can't keep doing this Naruto. You'll be kicked out of school!"

Naruto turned partly away from her and spoke levelly, "If I get kicked out then…at least I fought for what I believe in. At least I kept my promise!"

He continued walking then, not caring that Sakura might not understand what his promises were, not caring as she called his name, begging him to let it go.

Whispering unheard apologies to her, he ran.

----

Sakura stared at the retreating figure of Naruto, her hands fisted at her sides.

"Didn't listen huh?" Ino asked her, appearing at her side as the pink haired girl shook her head.

"Poor Naruto-kun," Hinata said worriedly at Sakura's other side.

Turning to face the other two girls, Sakura spoke, "We have to help him."

Ino smirked and Hinata continued to look worried but nodded, causing Sakura to smile.

But before the girls could do more a voice called out to them, "Why hello ladies…"

---

As Naruto made it to the open field, he saw the leader of the gang waiting for him and immediately frowned. He found it strange the boy would meet him alone, without his usual back up of thugs.

"Just you today? That's hardly a challenge!" Naruto called with a dirt-eating grin, but the boy continued to smirk at him.

"Oh, it's not just me," the boy told him, and at that moment the air was filled with puffs of smoke as several others appeared surrounding Naruto.

But Naruto wasn't looking at them, and instead at the three captured girls, Ino, Hinata, and…

"Get them Naruto!" Sakura managed to yell as she struggled with her captor but couldn't quite get free.

Naruto growled low and dangerously, his anger threatening to bubble over. "Let them go."

The leader laughed. "This is how it's going to work, Uzumaki. We're going to give you a beating, and if you make any move to fight back, the girls will get hurt."

Red briefly flashed in his eyes, but then he looked to Sakura and his eyes softened. He could never put her in danger.

"Do whatever you want to me," he relented, his shoulders drooping as he gave himself up. "Just don't hurt them."

"Naruto, what are you doing?!" Sakura screamed but immediately her head was pulled back by her hair.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Naruto awaited the torment. The first blow he guessed was from the leader, because it was sent into his gut and had him gasping for air. Next, a fist hit him in the jaw, sending his neck whipping back. He landed on the grass with a thud, but he gritted his teeth hard so he wouldn't make a sound. For a moment he thought he heard someone calling his name, but then a kick landed in his side and pain seared behind his eyes.

There was a pause in the attacks, and a calm voice called out, "That's enough."

All around him, Naruto heard bodies hit the grass and yelps of pain were heard.

"Get up Naruto," someone told him, and finally he opened his eyes. He found Sasuke looking down at him, offering a hand up and a small smile. As he allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, Naruto saw others there too.

There was Shikamaru and Chouji listening to a hysterical Ino, Neji was holding a trembling Hinata, Shino watched as Kiba prodded one unconscious boy with his foot, and Lee was giving him his nice guy pose.

"Ever touch me again I'll break your nose," Sakura was telling the boy that had been holding her, and Naruto saw he clutched a bleeding nose with a horrified expression.

Naruto felt himself grinning and she turned to look at him, her green eyes softening.

"Keep your promises Naruto, but don't do it alone," she told him, her eyes suddenly teary.

His smile grew. "Alright Sakura-chan."

Suddenly everyone else was fading away and the background blurred, leaving just him and her and Naruto thought, _here's my chance!_

Sakura was calling his name and reaching towards him, and similarly he reached towards her.

"Naruto…Naruto…"

She grabbed a hold of his shoulders, but the tender touch he had been expecting never came.

"_Naruto!"_ she yelled, shaking his shoulders and his eyes flew shut.

Blue eyes shot open and first saw a white pillow. Looking up further, he found worried green eyes looking down at him and he blinked.

"Were you dreaming?"

Sitting up, Naruto ran a hand through his spiky hair as tendrils of the dream flashed through his mind. Sakura watched him curiously from where she sat on the bed, her lips pulling in an amused smile.

"It was a really strange dream, Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a laugh and looked back to her.

"Sure seemed like it," she agreed, leaning up to kiss him before throwing her legs over the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

Watching her go, Naruto felt there had been something important he was supposed to remember from the dream.

After sitting for a moment, a broad grin broke out on his face and he padded over to the bathroom.

"Sakura-chan, I think you'd look really good in a short skirt..."

* * *

A/N: Hopefully you can tell this fic is based on the 2nd shippuden ending, or at least somewhat. Some things were changed, but overall the idea came from the ending.

Special thanks to Dasdeke, my wonderful beta, for looking over this fic for me!

--Miss Soupy


End file.
